


There is a stranger watching.

by nieun_san



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: BaekYeol - Freeform, F/M, Goblin - Freeform, Goblinau, Gore, Horror, M/M, Mystery, Pastlife, Romance, Sebaek - Freeform, Smut, agegap, amnesiabbh, angsty, brownhairbbh, collegeAU, farmerchanyeol, flirtypcy, ghost - Freeform, happyending, historicalAU, humanbaekhyun, majorcharacterdeath, obsessionchanyeol, reaperau, reaperchanyeol, reaperxhuman - Freeform, softbbh
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-08
Updated: 2021-02-09
Packaged: 2021-03-08 18:01:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 12,632
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27450895
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nieun_san/pseuds/nieun_san
Summary: Byun Baekhyun has the ability to see the dead. He does everything he can to not show it. Particularly after he meets Loey一The grim reaper who was once the owner of this house. He tried his best to ignore Loey's existence. That is until the man follows him into the shower and Baekhyun snaps. The man has been watching, and he has been watching Baekhyun quite some time.
Relationships: ChanBaek - Relationship, Yeolbaek
Comments: 9
Kudos: 44





	1. 01

**Author's Note:**

> a very weak attempt at horror,

"So you have finally decided to admit that you can see me." The grim reaper smirks.

Baekhyun is staring ahead. He is looking at anywhere but the pink haired man.

A demonic face appears before Baekhyun一Baekhyun is not scared.

Loey straightens his back and plays with the brunette's hair. This is a habit that he has developed since te human has came onto his territory. He knows that Baekhyun can feel this because every single time he does this, Baekhyun's ear would flush red like it is now. 

"Stop it." Baekhyun slaps the air.

Loey laughs heartily and then withdraws his hand. "Finally done with playing?"

The human turns his head and send the grim reaper a dirty glance before standing up.

It is not Loey's fault that Baekhyun is fun to play with. Especially with the way this human has his white robe half drawn in, his beautiful collarbones and define structure is just so feasible for the eye. Loey elicits a small grin. "Don't forget to water my spider lilies later. They are drying." 

Baekhyun whips his head back to give the taller a piece of his mind一But Loey is gone.

Calming himself down and then sighing, Baekhyun collects the water can and slides open the door. 

Ever since Baekhyun has came here, he made sure to water the spider lily once per day. Not because of that pink haired demonic asshole. He just felt pity for these red lilies to die. Afterall, they were here since Loey was alive. 

He takes a small step. His slippers treads into the grass softly.

He keeps his eyes straight despite the violent beat in his heart and his clampy, tight fist.

"Ar....Arg..." The sound of a woman gargling on air intensifies. 

The water can lifts up and Baekhyun quickly pours the water in the soil. He swallows dry.

Long sleek of hair is pooling to the floor. The woman is hunch over, her white dress is filthy and ragged. 

She is staggering towards him with twisted ankles and the sound becomes louder... And louder..

"Ah..gra....Hel...p.." She pleads in a raspy, low voice.

Baekhyun turns away and acts As natural as he possible can. The glass door shuts and the blinds are drawn. 

His knees buckles and he covers his own mouth. He doesn't think that woman saw him. She doesn't seem to have a head.

A knock is on his glass window.

His heart instantly leaps into his throat.

Stay calm. He tells himself. 

He has been living like this for five years. He should be used to it by now.

A woman's pale arm punches right next to his head and through the glass door. Baekhyun's shoots wide.

The sound is right next to his ear; the heavy breathing of despair. 

Baekhyun doesn't dare to look at the woman. He is afraid that if he looks, then she will know that he is pretending to not see her when he can. This cold that rakes down his spine is a warning.

Grubby fingers are slowly creeping towards his face; covering over his hazel eyes. 

"Don't move." The deep voice ordered.

Baekhyun's eyes becomes wider.

A pitchy shrill rips through the room一It happens so fast that Baekhyun is watching it slow.

Black dust explodes right next to him and flicks across the reaper's ghost-white pupil. 

The pink haired man grins wickedly.

Their gaze doesn't break, not even as he thrusts his blaze right through the woman's head. 

The body explodes into dark particles, the blue flames which surround his sword is greedily licking at the remainder of it's fine meal.

Loey sinks to Baekhyun's level and crouch before him. The brunette is staring at him with full alert. 

It is nice to see this human look at him with some bit of emotions aside from his usual blank expression. "Scared?" The grim reaper chuckles. He can guess what the human wants to say, it is written all over this pretty boy's face. 

The blade vanishes and Loey drops his hand and leans in.

Baekhyun's heart is beating behind his eye socket as he feels a warm press of lips against his nose. 

When the handsome grim reaper pulls back, he smiles in a way that his dimple deepens and Baekhyun's mind and heart is spiral into perplexity. Then in a low registered voice, he said, "good Job. Next time just put less water."

Baekhyun is lost. 

He must have imagined it. There is no way that Baekhyun could have felt that brush of warmth from a dead man. He tries to proves it by touching the reaper's face and to his shock, he touched it. 

The pink haired reaper is a bit startled that the human is cupping his face and feeling him.

Baekhyun only stops when Loey layers his hand over his and press his warm cheek against Baekhyun's palm. The amused smirk which dances on the reaper's lips is the human's awakening call. 

The brunette draws his hand away fast and bites his bottom lip. Baekhyun shouldn't have done that.

Seeing how long this day has been, Loey stands up and then chuckles. "Go to sleep little prince. You're lucky that I'm here. I don't like intruders in my property." 

The lights are closed by the snap of Loey's fingers as he walks away and then door flings open without him touching.

The creak of the door closed in with a bang.

All four candles around the room is automatically light up to provide light source. 

Baekhyun takes a while to recover from what has just happened. He idly collects himself and drags his feet to his bed. His eyes wanders to the vanilla scent candle sitting on his bed post. He bought these since he can't sleep in the dark. To think that, that pink haired giant knew that so well and had light them up for him makes him somewhat pissed. It feels like he is being treated like a baby or being toyed. If he didn't trespass into his shower room and watch him bath himself naked then he wouldn't be so mad. 

It takes him with great effort to fall asleep. Especially after that tormented woman in her white dress. Baekhyun closed his eyes. But he doesn't sleep. The soft dip of the mattress signals that the reaper is back. Of course he doesn't dare to open his eyes and check if it is him. It is just his intuition that it always has been...Because only that man would caress his hair like this.. So at least he can be assured that he is safe to sleep tonight. 

It was a silent arrangement. Baekhyun has never said a word about it. All he knows is that when he first moved in, Loey has been sleeping in this bed because this was where he 'used to' sleep. He never harassed Baekhyun when they slept together. So Baekhyun never minded. The soft caress of hair is the most that Loey will do. As per the reaper's habit, once he think that it is time for sleep, the candles will all blow out at once and darkness engulfs them. 

While Baekhyun will never ever admit to this..Throughout the five years of life that he has been living in the constant fear and pretending that he couldn't see and couldn't hear; it is pathetic to say that he only felt safe when this creeper was around.

...... 

Mornings does not make the night less dreadful. The story about the undead only thriving after midnight is a myth. The truth is that there are more ghosts in the morning. Baekhyun wakes up for his class and the first thing that he sees is the empty spot on his left. Has he gone? Baekhyun doesn't know why he is asking.

He slips off his bed and he makes his way to the bathroom. He acts fast, because the bathroom is where the souls like to gather the most. He is about to grab his toothhush when he notices a new pair. He panicks for a moment. The cupboard above the shelf is pull open, there is a spare razor, towel and some toothpaste. Baekhyun doesn't understand. The wardrobes in his bedroom is yank open and all he can see is a line of clothes that are his by colors and crammed to the left are grey hoodies that are set by shades. Those hoodies obviously doesn't belong to him.

Baekhyun hears sound of soft clattering of metal and the smell of fried rice invades his nose. The human is cautious, even when he knows that the grim reaper is harmless. He slowly creeps into the living room in just his oversized shirt drawn to his knee. His soft pad of bare feet does not go unnoticed by the reaper in his kitchen. The wooden chair drags back slowly by some unknown force. Baekhyun stares at it, then at the taller who has his broad back turned against him. The man wants him to sit. Baekhyun tentatively puts his bottom on the hard surface of the chair. The sound of sizzling and gas beating dies out completely. He watches from the back, Loey is decorating two plates. The human swallows nervously. Can reapers eat..? 

Apparently they can.

In the next ten minutes, Baekhyun is sitting across the dead owner of this house in an rural area and he is taking his time to eat his kimchi fried rice. Baekhyun hasn't touched his yet, it's becoming cold.

Loey takes his cup of water and brings it to his lips, he spots how his human roommate has not taken a bite and arches his brow. "It's edible." Loey confirmed it for Baekhyun. 

Baekhyun's chopstick pokes the top top layer.

Loey can't watch on, he grabs the edge of the plate and is ready to pull it away from the ungrateful human.

The brunette grabs onto the grim reaper's hand and for the first time they made a proper contact. "I'll eat it-" Baekhyun blurts out. He feels flustered for no reason. He was just mad at this man yesterday and now he feels like awkward.

Loey stares at him for a bit and then laughs while shaking his head. "You're cute." The reaper said.

Baekhyun parts his mouth and makes a small sound that is akin to a lost puppy in a street.

Loey probes his elbow up and rest his chin on knuckle. He observes Baekhyun in an interested manner. "What do you want to know?" 

The human has a lot of question, the first one is.. "Why can I touch you now? I thought you're dead." He said it in a flat tone.

Baekhyun is often mistaken as cold for talking like this. 

The reaper doesn't seem to mind as he hums. "I have collected enough souls. When you collect enough souls, God rewards you. I have more mobility to move around so I'm settling for good." 

The 'settling for good' makes Baekhyun lick his lips nervously. "I know you own this house but I'm still living in it. I hope we can at least compromise. Like don't peep when I'm showering please." 

"That I can do. In exchange little prince, you must promise that you won't invite your lover or friends to my place without my permission."

Baekhyun chews his bottom lip. "I don't have a partner and I have no one to hook up with."

"That's quite hard to believe in. But I'll take your word for it."

The human peers behind his long lashes and stares at the strange who is staring at him with curved, plump tiers. "Can I ask, do you eat and shower and go to toilets?"

Loey hums as a response. "We can. Grim reapers start off with the soul of the dead. When I feed my flames, i'm being fed as well. Now that I can physically touch things, I can eat regularly."

"You don't seem like a dead person. You're very.. Modern."

"Modern?"The reaper laughs lowly and then adds, "I don't know about that. I forgot what my past life was like. There wouldn't have been anything to tell. I have always been alone."

"Mind me asking.. Aren't you worried that someone might recognize you if you walked around?" Baekhyun stares at his fried rice. He decides to take a bite.

Hm.. 

It tastes good.

"I don't know. I doubt anyone remembers me. I never spoke to anyone and my house is on a farm field. Aside from that real estate agent who put my house to auction, no one here is aware that I am gone."

The conversation has diverted to a different direction.

It feels awkward. Loey eyes the time on his Rolex watch. "You should go. You don't have long before class."

Baekhyun stands up fast and grabs his coat. He almost forgot. He hastily grabs his bag and runs out the door.

His key is left behind on the desk. Loey glances from the corner of his eyes and finally takes a drag of his water.

......

Baekhyun's university is in the city. He traveled on a bus and train for an hour before he arrived at his campus ground. Students flock the area and Baekhyun always keeps his head low. He doesn't like to talk to the girls who approach him to say hi because he is good looking.

He also avoided the pass a jock just sent him. Maybe he did lie a little to that pink haired reaper. However, Baekhyun has his reasons. He doesn't want to befriend or be with anyone since he has a third eye.

They might call him a freak..

......

Class is starting. Baekhyun sits at the very back since it is quieter and he can focus better on the material. The only problem is his ex-boyfriend.

Oh Sehun.

Sehun broke up with him after Baekhyun was in that terrible accident. Ever since he came back, Sehun has been following him whenever he can to make up for his mistake. "Hey." The younger greets him, but Baekhyun ignores him. Another reason as to why Sehun broke up with him is also because his mother is a Sharman. Baekhyun doesn’t like her. Baekhyun also doesn’t want Sehun to meddle in his business when he was never there for him in the first place.

The latter sits next to him and Baekhyun stays silent.

Throughout the whole class, Baekhyun only has one rule that he tells himself.

Do not look back.

Do not look back.

Do not look back.

A filthy hand slips out of the walls.

Sickly pale arm curves in to push out a head.

Baekhyun can sense it.

He reminds himself to ignore it.

The figure slowly crawls out of the wall and starts to scratch the floor.

Baekhyun covers half of his ear with his palm and continues his notes.

“I’ll see you all next week.” The professor dismisses the class just in time. Baekhyun stands up and quickly packs his bag. Sehun blinks at him. The brunette is out of the door within seconds.

He walks in a rather fast pace.

Hopping off the bus, Baekhyun sees how the sky is grey and the air feels very condensed.

A drop of water lands on the concrete.

Then another.

And another.

Another bad luck.

Baekhyun didn’t bring his umbrella.

Everyone is rushing to gain shelter while he draws his green hoodie cap on.

The rain is not too heavy. Baekhyun feels a few wet drips on his cheeks and his shoulder hunches in to preserve the little bit of warm he has in his thin hoodie.

He quickens his pace home.

He is almost there.

He walks past a dark alley and a faceless person flashes right past his shoulder.

Baekhyun keeps his steps fast, he can’t stop, not when they are all coming out.

The sound of death is approaching, the street lights all pop out and the sparks of electricity is his last warning.

His throat wheezes and he can no longer hide it.

The human starts to run.

He can hear gargling noises and animated groaning creeping out from the shadows.

Baekhyun makes a turn to the corner and he crashes into a warm wall. He flinches and jolts back, but the grip around his hip is strong and his face once again plants into the other’s shirt.

“There you are little prince. Been waiting for you.” The man said.

The only thing that Baekhyun can register is his uneven breath and the rain that seemed to have stopped beneath the shelter of this man’s umbrella.

The clouds fades white.

Loey tucks Baekhyun protectively to his side and they both start to walk ahead.

Shallow breaths and steady-wet footsteps, Baekhyun peers behind his hood and finds that Loey’s ghoul-white eye is gone, his hair is dyed black and his appearance is very human-like.

The eerie air is clearing.

The ghosts are slowly retreating.

Intimidated by the grim reaper’s presence, the street gradually reverts back and Baekhyun finds himself in front of the door.

Huh? Was his house this close? Why did it seem like he was miles away?

“Illusion.” Loey explained. “The undead souls are masters at projecting illusions before your death.” The grim reaper turns to the boy who is shaking.

He unhooks his arm around the human’s waist and gently puts them above the brunette’s head. Baekhyun’s breathe hitches.

“You’re too vulnerable. They already know that you have a third eye. I suggest you stay by my side if you don’t want to be harassed by them.”

“But..I have class to go to and it’s impossible for me to follow you everywhere?”

Loey hums and retracts his hand. Baekhyun watches how the reaper reaches beneath his black turtle neck sweater and pull out a silver necklace with a ring on it.

Loey loops it over Baekhyun’s head.

Baekhyun looks down and touches the warm silver bands between his dainty fingers.

“Keep it on you. It’s the possession of a grim reaper. So they won’t try to kill you again.” After having said that, Loey walks away from the human.

Baekhyun observes the ring from the inner and finds a small engraving.

‘Loey.’

The brunette chews his lips and mutters a soft, “thank you.”

"No big deal." Loey drops onto his sofa and grabs the remote control.

Baekhyun stands there silently while holding onto the necklace.

"Baekhyun." The reaper used the human's name for the first time. "What do you want to eat?"

"What?"

Loey throws out the take out menu on the coffee table while his eyes remained on the television screen.

Baekhyun glance at it, then at the reaper. 'Oh.' The human mouthed. Baekhyun lets go on his necklace and makes his way to sit next to the reaper.

The black haired man turns over his shoulder and casually passes him the other gaming console.

Baekhyun accepts it without question this time.

Soon, the reaper and his human roommate start to play a street fight game.

Baekhyun is very good at games. If there is anything that he has learnt through this game about his reaper landlord then that is he is very competitive. And also that Loey is surprisingly friendly...

The screen flashes Chun Li wins. Baekhyun has won again.

Loey messes his hair and clicks his tongue. "You're insanely good. But I'll beat you for sure next time." The reaper laughs and Baekhyun finds it melodic in his ear.

"So have you decided? If you aren't then I'm ordering ginseng and chicken soup."

"That sounds good. But I don't have money-"

"My treat." Loey then retrieves a phone that Baekhyun has never seen. He dials a number and the human is confused.

"Hello, can I please have one big bowl of ginseng soup and two rice. Mn, yes, yes.

Thank you." The line drops and Loey puts his phone on the table.

Baekhyun is staring at the man indifferently.

"Yeah?"

The reaper cards his fingers through his jet black hair and for some strange reason Baekhyun feels like his throat just closed in for a second.

The human clears his throat and asked, "How did you get a phone and card?"

"I made a fake identify. Most of us have to make one so we can roam around the human world easier."

"Ah."

"Yeah, so since we're going to live together, let's be civil."

Baekhyun stays silent.

The human opens his mouth this time to ask more questions. "Why are you so nice to me? Are you here to reap my soul?"

The grim reaper raise his brow. "Are you dead?"

"No-" Baekhyun answered.

"Then no stupid. I'm not after something that's alive."

"Then why are you so nice?"

"I'm bored."

"Is that really it..? You're not here to kill me later-?"

"I'm a reaper. I mainly collect the dead. I rarely do the deed. Unless you’re punishable. Also, this is my house, you came to my house. I was bored so I decided to let you stay. You have nowhere to go right?"

“Yeah... How did you know?”

“I know because you came to my house with nothing but a small luggage and a poor bank. You used to starve yourself because you had no food. So I know.”

“Mn.” Baekhyun acknowledged it.

“Therefore you have nowhere to go. Isn’t that why you rented this haunted house?”

Loey chuckles humorlessly.

Baekhyun puts the controller down. “It’s nice here Loey.

You have a nice house.”

“Really? It used to be quite messy but I’m bad at cleaning. It’s a good thing you helped me to clean this place.”

Baekhyun turns his head to look at the reaper. “What were you like before? Your belongs were all removed when I came so...”

“Ah. I don’t remember.”

“Really? How come?”

“I chose to forget it. Bad memories. I’ll go and get the food. The driver is going to be pissed if he knew I lived on a farm.” The black haired man stands up to get the door.

Baekhyun watches the taller leave.

……

After Loey came back, they ate together. Baekhyun asked him more questions and Loey blatantly answered most. Now that they are almost done with their meal, Loey proposes something. "I want to repaint my house. It's too gloomy. That's why ghosts are lurking."

Baekhyun scans around. There are cob webs above the ceiling and the wall colors are bleached out and the wall papers are ripped.

Loey is right. This place looks like an ideal spot for the dead.

So went inside the shed on the other side of the house to find some paint.

"Oh. I thought the cleaners took all of your belongings."

Loey crouches down and picks up two full cans of paint. There is dust on the lid to signify the age. "They did. They just left the shed since they didn't notice it. But they did burn my guitar."

"Your guitar?"

"Yeah. It was the only thing important to me. But I didn't have a physical body then so couldn't stop them from burning it."

The reaper carries the tins out while Baekhyun follows after with the carpet.

"Is there no way to retrieve it? Can't God help you?"

"A goblin can. They have the ability to reverse time. But goblins don't favor reapers."

Baekhyun trails through the door and press his mouth tight.

After they set everything on the ground, the next part is to move all the furnitures out.

Since there wasn't a lot of furniture, Loey moves all of them out by hand.

Baekhyun’s job is to put plastic on the floor so that the paint won't drip down and stain the wood.

The reaper comes back with sweat drenching his shirt.

Baekhyun looks ahead and the sight becomes too sinful for his eyes.

The man's skin is rippled and sun kissed, his hard work as a farm boy in his previous life has earned him chiseled body line.

Loey is walking towards him, albeitly unaware that the human is staring. A glass of water from the tap quenches the reaper's throat, he glances at the brunette who is gulping.

"Is there something on my face?"

"Ah- No. Just thought that you must be well loved by the girls."

"Girls? No, never."

"Why?"

"I was a nobody. I lived far from here so I barely spoke to anyone."

"Oh...”

The black haired man taps the brunette on his forehead. "Help me paint. You're good with art."

Baekhyun touches his forehead unconsciously. "Were you watching?" Baekyhun likes to sketch in his free time.

"Yeah." Loey doesn't deny it. "You have a talent Baekhyun."

The human lowers his head and feels a strange feeling in his stomach.

Afterwards, Baekhyun picks the brush up and Loey mixes the pain. The human starts on one side while the reaper does the other.

Somehow the atmosphere becomes more chilled. Baekhyun is warming up to Loey.

Loey puts paint on Baekhyun’s nose and the human exact his revenge by putting more on the man's face. They laugh at their silly antic and this house has colors for once.

The night has crept in and they are almost done with the paint. It is just the top layer that requires the finish touch.

"Want to finish it Baekhyun?"

Baekhyun nods. But he can't reach it.

The man stands behind him and fastens his hand on Baekhyun's waist.

Baekhyun's breath hitches, Loey has lifted him so effortlessly.

"Now you can." The deep voice transmitted from below and it does something strange to Baekhyun's head.

His fingers shake.

The brunette takes a small breath and finishes the top part.

When he is done, Loey puts him down carefully and Baekhyun lands into his warm chest.

He can hear the man's heart beat. It sounds exactly like a living and breathing human.

"Good job! We are done with the walls. The chemical is bad for your lungs so let's sleep outside."

Baekhyun's head raised, he stares at Loey from behind his lashes. "Outside where?"

"You have never lived on a farm, have you?" The reaper tugs into a smug smirk.

"Aren't you hear to show me?"

"I will. Firstly, wash up. I bought a lot of clothes so you can borrow mine if you don't have a spare to wear."

"Question-" Baekhyun interrupts.

"Yes?"

"Where does this money come from again?"

"I worked. At worst I rob the bank."

"Are you serious-?"

"Kidding. I worked." He grabs Baekhyun's shoulder and pushes him towards the bathroom. "Now go wash up little prince."

The human wanted to ask more, but then the bathroom stall shuts and he huffs at the door.

The human obediently takes off his clothes and stares at himself in the reflection of the mirror. The cold necklace is pressing against his skin, like its beating as another heart.

Baekhyun clutches onto it.

The shower head beats water out and it hits the wall hard.

Baekhyun runs hot water over his face. It feels nice to take a shower in peace for once. Usually he hates taking baths alone. He is scared of what he will see when he closed his eyes and then opened.

He bends down with his eyes semi closed. He pumps a handful of his vanilla scented shampoo for babies.

He is unaware of the woman standing behind him.

The misty steam fills in the whole room.

Baekhyun straightens his back and lathers the soap in his hair.

He habitually turns around.

There is no one there.

The soap is getting into Baekhyun's eyes, so he closed them briefly and quickly runs his fingers through his wet hair.

The woman's face appears an inch away from his.

Those beady eyes are staring straight at the human's eye lids.

Baekhyun's sharp instinct kicks in and he feels something cold.

He pries his eyes open and they hurt from the soup.

No one again.

His heart is pounding in his chest and quickly rinses himself.

The water tap squeaks as it switches off.

A barefoot steps out and he drapes a towel around his waist and doesn't even bother drying himself fully before getting out.

He power walks into his shared bedroom with the reaper and finds himself unlucky.

He has no more clean shirts left.

He remembers what Loey had offered him and reluctantly takes the grey hoodie on the opposite side and puts it on. His hair is wet. Even his skin.

He walks into the living room and finds Loey fixing the last corners for the paint.

He doesn't know why and he doesn't understand how. The next thing that he knows is that he is hugging the reaper from the back for protection.

Loey is relatively surprised by this action. However, he doesn't push the human away.

"What's wrong little prince? Scared?" "Yes." The human admits.

Loey meant it in a playful manner. He didn't expect Baekhyun to agree. "I see. How about we sleep together?"

Baekhyun peels back slowly, his brow knits as though he has heard wrong.

"Sleep with me? You seem bothered again."

Baekhyun is. He truly is bothered by the unknown presence in this house.

It makes no sense as to how he feels safely grounded in this soul collector's arm. Yet he feels threatened by the ghosts lurking in the shadows of this farm house.

The human's head nods on its own. Loey stares at the wet locks sticking to his roommate's forehead.

They reallocate.

Baekhyun drops his bottom on the toilet seat and Loey plugs in his hair dryer. The blazing sound shrieks through the air hole. Warm air blows against Baekhyun’s scalp as long fingers comb through his wet locks.

Loey doesn't have to to this. He is actually really nice…

Out of curiosity and boredom, Baekhyun stares at the shower cubicle and everything seems so normal and peaceful.

"Loey, about what you asked. We already sleep together so... Did you mean another kind of sleep together or-" Baekhyun doesn't finish.

The dryer turns off and a fluffy towel is dragging through his semi dried hair.

Baekhyun's shoulder shrinks. Loey throws the towel in the laundry bin.

"I meant cuddle wise. Are you referring to sex?"

"I-I D-"Baekhyun almost bites his tongue from stuttering so hard.

"I'm kidding. You're going red."

"S-Shut up." Baekhyun stares down immediately and fastens his fist on his knee.

The reaper stares at the boy who has his head hanging low. "I don't mind. But you need to know one thing with kissing or sleeping with a reaper."

Baekhyun bites his lip. "Like what?"

A chain of red flames combust around the grim reaper. His attire reverts to black and leather, his hair is pink and brush back, his eyes is divided into two colors and the bruises on Loey's face just makes him seem feral.

Loey crouches down to the bathroom floor. Baekhyun stares into the other's half ghoul eye.

"When someone kisses a grim reaper, they can see their past life. When someone has intercourse with a grim reaper then they can see how they had or will die."

How they have or will die?

Does Baekhyun even want to know?

Whether he dies of old age or is murdered. He will get to know once he has sex with a reaper.

"Is that all?" Baekhyun asked a silly question.

The pink haired reaper licks his plump lips.

Baekhyun's eyes are unconsciously following.

"There is more. If you sleep with a reaper then you will absorb their energy. So those ghosts won't dare to touch you. It can last for a day."

"That sounds interesting."

"Maybe." Loey climbs onto his feet graciously. "I gave you my necklace. That is another protection charm. They haven't been bothering you again, right?"

"I don't know... I felt something a while ago in the shower room."

They both turn towards the shower walls.

Loey clicks his tongue against his cheek. "How annoying. I hate intruders in my property."

A circle of blue flames rise from the reaper's left hand. His sword appears. The first thing that Loey does is stab his blazing sword right through his bathroom wall.

The burning intensifies.

Baekhyun covers his ears as a piercing shriek roars behind the white tiles.

The woman in red jumps out and fall on the bathroomm floor.

Baekhyun is surprised by how decent looking she is. Her hair is wet and her skin is marble pale.

She covers her hand across her face as the blade points right at her.

"Get out." Loey commanded.

A low hiss emits from her cherry lips, her pupils dialect into thin lines. She is resistant.

The reaper has no patience.

Loey is ready to send her to the interrogation room. But the woman stops him.

"How can you be with him?"

Her voice is gritty and sandy. There is a reverberating tone when she spoke.

Her neck twists to the left. Baekhyun's breathe hitches as the woman stares at him.

She opens her mouth, she was going to say something-

The sharp end of the sword jabs right between the woman's eyes.

She falls still.

That is when the object drags down and slices her face in half.

Black liquid splatters across the room, staining the mirror, the reaper and Baekhyun's face.

The human froze.

He doesn't dare to move, much less breath.

His mouth parts slowly, his lips are quivering.

Loey retracts his blade.

Baekhyun blinks hard.

Then the black fluid is gone.

He checks his hand, his shirt and even the floor.

Huh?

Was it another illusion?

The sword vanishes into thin air. Loey's hair fades back to black. The reaper grabs the hem of his white sleeveless shirt and tugs it over his head. Baekhyun watches the reaper strip in front of him.

"W-What are you doing?"

"Shower. You can watch if you want."

"No-"Baekhyun wants to stand up. His knee gives up and he falls back onto the toilet seat.

The sound of water rumbling from the water pipes indicates that he may have to sit through this for a bit.

The human has his back turned the opposite direction. The stream and fogginess is cluttering the room and makes his throat dry.

He swallows hard.

The sliding door glides open.

A wet footsteps out and trickle of water drips.

Baekhyun's heart is pounding in his ears and throat. He can hear his heart thumping loud against his ribcage.

He doesn't dare to look.

The towel on the rack is tugged. The reaper drapes it around his waist and tucks it in.

Baekhyun pops one eye open and secretly steals a glimpse. The reaper is hovering over the sink, his hand is wet and comb back, and he has an attractive face with his forehead push back.

The human press his lips tight.

Loey is staring at himself through the frosty mirror.

"You're staring at me again. Do I have something s on my face?"

The boy shakes his head. "No. I just didn't know where else to look."

The reaper pulls his shoulder back. He cracks his neck.

Baekhyun instantly notice how the man's biceps would flex.

"We had a long night. I'll let you off this time, little prince." The black haired reaper peers over his shoulder and offers his hand.

Baekhyun stares at it. It takes him a while to accept it. He tries to stand up again, his balance is weak. Baekhyun grabs onto Loey's forearm for support.

Loey's arms一they are so thick and well-toned.

The reaper pulls into a smirk. "Got weak in the knee little prince?"

Baekhyun's eyes narrows. He shoots the man a glare.

"There, there." He said.

The reaper collects the human boy bridal.

Baekhyun's breathe hitches.

The boy clutches onto the man's bare shoulder that still feels a bit warm and damp from the steamy shower.

Loey walks out of the bathroom and heads for the living room.

Baekhyun turns his head back. He didn't notice this before. There is a tent built outside the front. Baekhyun's bottom meets the soft foam mattress as the reaper puts him down.

The man straightens. "Make yourself comfortable. I'll be back."

"Wait-Where are you going?"

Baekhyun's eyes follow after the tall man in his bathroom towel.

The black haired male turns over his shoulder and flashes a grin. "To change. Do you want me to sleep naked next to you?"

Right.....

His glare hardens.

Loey laughs and then walks back inside.

.....

When Loey returned, he has put on a white shirt and some shorts. The weather isn't too hot, it is like room temperature, which is what they both like. The stars are much brighter in the countryside. The air is always more clean. The comfortable breeze and the smell of soil has set his mind into a state of stupor.

An arm drapes across his stomach. It feels warm and heavy. Loey is protecting him from the evil spirits. After everything that has happened so far, Baekhyun's mind lingers back to what that woman in the bathroom had said.

"Loey."

The reaper hums.

"Why did that woman mean? You know... Before you executed her. She said something."

"Mn."

Baekhyun turns his head. The reaper has his eyes closed. "You know something.

Don't you?"

The taller groans and stirs his body.

"Loey." Baekhyun's voice is firm. His brow knits together.

"Do you really want to know?"

Baekhyun feels a nervous ball in his throat. "Yes. What did she mean?"

The man swiftly hovers above the human boy and traps him beneath his weight.

Baekhyun's eyes enlarge. His breath hitches and he becomes very still. The reaper's breath is airy and warm, it fans across his lips and makes a momentary pause on his rosy cheek.

"How much do you want to know little prince?" Loey's honey eyes are shimmered black.

Perhaps Baekhyun has forgotten. This man is not a mortal. He is very much dead. Just like the depth of his black void. An endless abyss.

Baekhyun isn't sure.

Is it something bad?

Those pretty heart shaped lips are so closed to his. If he kissed the lips of a reaper then he see the vision to his past life.

"Yes. I do."

Loey stares deep down his eyes.

Baekhyun catches a glimpse of conflict in those crystal black lens.

Their lips both part in sync.

Loey's neck lowers.

Baekhyun's eyes flutters close.

The rampage of his heart is beating in both of his ears.

Their lips touch in the lightest press一

The image comes fast一It is like a train running for the track with no break.

The flash of scenes before his eyes is chaotic and gruesome. Soldiers are slashing their swords and charging.

A tower一No.

A palace.

A fire torch is thrown.

The flames files onto the purple veil curtains and rapidly swallows the pole that is blocking Baekhyun's view.

There is someone amidst that fire一Someone in blue hanbok, he is kneeling on his knees and cradling something in his arms.

Baekhyun wants to step forward and see.

His unprecedented steps are labored with his breath.

"Please..."

Baekhyun's foot stops.

He pants hard and now he finally understands.

"Please..." The other begged.

Baekhyun watches how his past self-caress another man's face.

Everything becomes vivid. The fire bond cracking, the shrill of terror from another time and space, the clashing of swords itching in the background.

The man lying against Baekhyun's past self...

He looks very much like Loey.

The disarray long hair....

The white stained red....

The blade pierced right through the man's chest....

Loey lifts his hand weakly and press his tattooed free fingers against Baekhyun's stomach.

The long fingers leave a red blotch of mark as Loey tries to speak.

"E-Eun..." It is hardly a whisper.

Baekhyun's eyes are red from crying too hard.

"Please... Don't go. Please I beg you-"

"I..I'm not going."

The man said that. But his eyes can't hold on.

"I...P-Promised...You..." The man coughs out a small fit of blood.

Baekhyun's mouth widens and he panics while he tries to cup the man's face.

"I won't... leave you..." Loey whispers into the dark space.

"I won't...ever...l-leave you..." He said with his last breath.

The man's hand slips right off Baekhyun's stomach.

They drop limp to the ground.

No matter how many times Baekhyun calls for the man to wake up, he will never open his eyes and look at him again.

In his moment of despair, the gate flings wide.

A soldier steps forward.

The bow draws一

The arrow then shoots right pass Baekhyun's broken heart一

Human Baekhyun jolts up and shoves the reaper back. He gasps for loud air and clutches onto his chest. Cold sweat is all over Baekhyun's forehead. He felt it一No. He was right there for a moment.

That arrow definitely shot through his body.

Also, those pain and tears...

Baekhyun can still feel it...

"What the fuck was all of that? What happened to us?" The boy exasperated.

Loey gathers himself and turns his back against Baekhyun. "I don't know."

"How can you not know... You were right there."

"I really don't know." The reaper reinforced.

There is wet tear strikes on Baekhyun's face. He wipes it back with the back hand and tries to stiffen his sniffle.

He sends the reaper a glance. "Are you really not curious about our past?"

"We all have crossed path once or twice. Now sleep."

Is it just that simple?

Loey doesn't seem to care...

Judging by his clothes and appearance. Baekhyun must have been a noble or a prince. Loey might have been someone close to him. Perhaps...A general? A friend? Or maybe... Something more?

Baekhyun can tell that the reaper is tired. So he doesn't ask further. The brunette tucks his head on the pillow.

Loey is actually wide awake. That scene of him passing away is something that he has never seen before. Afterall, he is like Baekhyun. He has only seen figs and flashes.

Never the full story.

His mood has gone sour instantly. He is reminded of his life as a farm boy. The one before his 'accident' that has turned him into a reaper.

A cursed immortal that is punished by God.

While he isn't sure what his relation is with Baekhyun. One thing that that he can be sure of is that Baekhyun must be the key to end his eternal misery.

......


	2. 02.

Summer is always more warm during the mornings. 

Baekhyun stirs awake to the sound of wood chopping. 

His eye lids move from left to right. 

Eventually the noise gets to him. 

Baekhyun sits up and rubs his eyes. He looks around with hooded lids. 

The other side of his bed is cold and empty.

Sitting up, he pushes himself and climbs onto his feet. 

Putting on his shoes, he walks behind the house and finds a tall man in a white sleeveless shirt, he has a straw hat on his head and an axel in hand. 

The blade chops down the wood and splits it in half.

Baekhyun shuffles his feet.

Loey straightens his back and wipes his sweat with back of his hand.

"Morning little prince."

Baekhyun isn't used to being greeted by someone. He has always been alone.. Or at least pretended to be.

"Morning Loey. Chopping..Wood?"

"Yeah." The reaper stares at the wood pieces proudly. "I need to build a small fortress for the strawberry fields."

"Wait. You have a strawberry field?"

"I'm about to grow one. They work better during the Summer. You like strawberries don't you?"

"Yes. I do. How do you...know?"

The reaper chuckles. "We have been together for how long?"

Baekhyun chews his lips. "Can you not flirt."

The axel drops to the ground. Loey removes his straw hat. "I'm not flirting. I'm just stating a fact. I know you well. Even how your body is like."

"You-"

Baekhyun is reminded of when Loey followed him into the bathroom and saw him naked.

"Kidding. Come. It's hot here."

He takes Baekhyun's wrist and escorts him inside.

The human sits on the couch and the reaper is ready to take a shower.

"Loey. I have a question."

"What is it?"

"Why did you become a reaper?"

The taller combs his fingers through his jet black hair.

"Ah."

"It wasn't a choice. Not everyone becomes a reaper. Only those whom have commited a great sin. We are punished by God. We have to reap and sow for an eternity."

"Is there no end? Forever like... Forever?"

"There is."

"Oh? How?"

"We have a contract. Everyone is different. On mine it said that once when my sin was forgiven, I can perish in peace."

"What was yours sin?"

The man becomes quiet for a second. Then the corner of his lips curve. "A lot of things."

"Am I one of them?"

"I don't know. I think you might have been. I don't have a lot of recollection of my past lives. I only remember the one before I became a grim reaper."

"You mean the life you had before you passed away..." Baekhyun looks around the house.

"Yeah. If I'm honest, I don't think this town has realized that I'm actually dead."

The word dead sounds foreign to Baekhyun's ears.

How is Loey dead when he is more alive than a living and breathing human?

"Can you tell me?"

"After I shower. Want to join?"

"W-What?"

"I'm just asking since you were pretty scared last night. If I'm there then you won't be."

That is true.

But Baekhyun isn't sure about that.

"We are two males. What's wrong with that?" Loey was trying to sugar coat it with his grin.

"I will be fine.."

"Alright. Wait for me." Loey heads to the bathroom first. Once the bathroom door shuts and the tap turns on, Loey press his forehead against the cold tiles.

His past life.

His last one.

Fragment pieces of that day flashes through his mind.

The rain.

The crash.

The screech of tyres and...

His motobike crashed against the rail and he plunged to his death.

The tap turns off.

Beads of water drips from his hair and some roll down his shoulder blade.

.....

Baekhyun has prepared breakfast. 

When Loey comes out of the bathroom, he is going to see a whole table full of Korean dishes made by himself.

The door cracks open. 

Baekhyun turns his head and finds Loey in a black hoodie. His hair is half dry and it looks fluffy.

"Did you prepare all of this?"

"Yeah." Baekhyun sits down first. "Try it."

"Woah~ Looks good." Loey is impressed. He sits down and gathers his chopstick.

"I'm not the best cook but..."

“No it's good. I haven't had home cooked meal in a very long time.”

"Oh. Have you always been living alone?"

"No." Loey takes a bite. "Once upon a time I also had a family." Baekhyun frowns while holding onto his chopsticks.

"Don't worry. They are alive. I just don't talk to them."

"Oh.."

"This farm used to be my grandfather's land. I inherited that since it was all I got. I lived alone for many years. My name was different too."

"What was your name?"

"Park Chanyeol."

"Chanyeol." Baekhyun tries it on his tongue.

The reaper stares at him. He likes the way it rolls on that boy's tongue.

Another piece of egg roll goes into his mouth. He likes Baekhyun's cooking as well.

"Is it ok if I ask what happened.. No one told me anything. The real estate just said that the owner was away and this property was up for a cheap rent."

"I was the one who put that advertisement up."

"What- Why?"

Loey shrugs. "Like I said. Lonely."

It is hard for Baekhyun to imagine someone as bright as Loey to be 'lonely.' 

Then again. Isn't he the same?

"I watered your spider Lily..." He doesn't know why he wants to divert the topic.

"I saw. You watered it for me everyday. So thank you." Loey has very pretty dimples when he smiles. Baekhyun thinks to himself. 

Why was he irritated by this reaper again?

"You want to ask me anything?"

"Ah. I do. I want to ask.. If it's okay to ask. You didn't tell me how you passed away." 

The chopsticks set down and Loey has a dark glint in his eyes. "I suicided." 

Everything stopped.

Baekhyun's lips fall unconsciously.

Loey curves into a wistful smile and cups his nape. "Yeah. It was a rainy day. I was tired of life. I hated the way I had to live. I hated how I couldn't get along with my family, so I ran away. I couldn't withstand the pressure with society. I was miserable." 

The human closed his mouth slowly.

"God doesn't forgive those who decided to end their life on their own terms. As one of the crimes added to my list. Suicide was one of my sins."

"I'm sorry-"

"No. Don't be." Loey picks the glass of water. "It's the truth."

"I do understand how you feel. I actually feel the same. But I have this strange urge to go on. I feel like I'm afraid of death as well."

"Death isn't scary little prince. Pain is."

The glass hovers mid air. Loey removes his hand and examines the surface. He can see his reflection on one side, and Baekhyun on the opposite.

"Loey... Then you being a reaper. Doesn't that prolong your misery?"

"Yes."

Baekhyun doesn't know what else to ask. He watches how Loey lowers his head.

Loey's eyebrows lift as he observes the glass of water standing in mid air.

"Do you miss being a human..? I saw you chopping wood. Can't you use your telekinesis or something to do it?"

The reaper sits straight. "I could. You're right. I do sometimes miss it. But not the state of being alive. I just missed touching, smelling and tasting. I lost all of that when I first became a grim reaper. We have to collect enough souls before we can be rewarded."

"Are there more grim reapers? Its not just you-?"

"There's a lot. They roam around this world. Some have a real occupation and live amongst humans. Our job is to keep the balance of human society."

The glass of water slowly descends. It lands on the table, right where it was before. "Out of curiosity.. Where do you send these souls?"

"To the interrogation room. Sometimes I interrogate them. Other times, another reaper does. We decide whether to banish them to hell or heaven."

"Sounds intense.."

"You learn a lot. Some people don't know that they have sinned. Even after they are dead, they don't change."

"I suppose God made them into something?"

"No. Not everyone. God hand picks. Some of the rotten souls are banished to hell.

They are punished to be burned under thousands of flames for five hundred years."

"I see."

"Any other questions?"

"A lot. But maybe another time. I just have one last one."

The black haired reaper has his knuckle tucked under his chin. His eyes curve into moon cresents. "Shoot"

The brunette licks his dried lips and stares down habitually when he is flustered.

"You once mentioned that if a human kissed a reaper, we can see their past life. But if we had sex with one, then we can see how they have died. Does that mean I can see yours... Or see mine?"

His answer is a chuckle.

Baekhyun blinks at the reaper.

"I don't know if I'm honest. Never tried it. Maybe both. We wouldn't know unless we tried."

Heat shot up to Baekhyun's face.

"Are you being serious? You really don't know?"

"I really don't. No humans have ever asked. Except for you Byun Baekhyun." That is his first time in hearing Loey saying his full name.

He tells himself to calm down. He needs to think this through.

"I am curious. But I mainly want to help."

"Are you really?" The chair drags back and the taller leans over the table. 

Loey's face is only a kiss away. 

Baekhyun looks at anywhere else but him.

"Yeah.. I think maybe the reason why I can see ghosts is because I have commited a sin. Maybe it's related to you."

Baekhyun doesn't dare to move or look straight. Not when those intensive gaze are on him.

"You got this during an accident. Didn't you?"

"Yes."

"How did it happen?"

The human swallows. "My brother was driving me home... And then we got into an accident."

His brother's death was something that Baekhyun couldn't forgive himself on.

"And then.. The rest I don't remember. I lost my memories. I only remember my brother and that was it." 

Silence.

The reaper draws back and returns to his chair.

"Do you want to remember?"

The question throws Baekhyun off.

"I don't know.. I feel like I should."

"Don't force yourself. You're essentially having sex with a dead man for an exchange of information." Loey shakes his head and chuckles.

"You say that you're dead. But I don't feel like you are. If it's what can get rid of this curse, maybe I will do it."

"Alright." Chanyeol stands up. "Let me know your final decision whenever you want to."

"Loey-"

The reaper paused.

"If I said yes... Will it really help?"

"It should. But I am not sure about the details. A reaper cannot sleep with a human. It is forbidden. If we do, that human must be the one to end our misery."

"What If it is not me?"

"Then that's it. I live like this forever."

Second thoughts are passing through Baekhyun's mind.

Is it worth it?

"Think about this carefully." A gust of flame erupts.

The pink haired reaper has transformed.

Baekhyun looks up at the one-white- eyed reaper.

"Come back soon."

Loey cocks one brow. He never expected to hear that from his human roommate. Then again, he isn't complaining.

"I promise." He said.

After that, the pink haired reaper vanishes.

Baekhyun doesn't need to be told to know that Loey is off to conduct his duties.

Maybe the reaper did have a point. They have been together long enough to read some of their habits.

'Come back soon.'

Before Baekhyun could even think properly. He had already given his answer. 'I promise.'

The glass squeezed in Baekhyun's hand.

Why.... Did it feel like a dejavu.

....

The carpet is soiled red. The body of a child is lying face down on the kitchen floor.

The mother has been taken by the police.

She has murdered her child in cold blood.

Loey crouches next to the boy. His eyes are wide and blown out of portion.

The boy would never have expected that his mother's rage would finally end his young life.

He could have had a future. He could have had a family and became a father that treated his own child much more /better./ Warning: heavy angst. Skip if uncomfortable.

He gives it a minute.

The little boy's soul appears right next to him. 

He looks around. 

They are no longer at the murder scene.

They are inside the interrogation room. There is a table and a chair. The reaper has to interrogate the human before they can pass.

Hell or Heaven.

There are only two choices.

"Hello Sungmin."

The little boy peers up at the tall man. He isn't intimidated by Loey's gothic appearance. "Hello big hyung. Are you here to play with me?"

Loey nods. "Yeah. Do you want to come with hyung?"

"Where is big hyung taking me?"

"Hyung will take you to a place that doesn't hurt you. You will always be happy there."

Sungmin drops his head. He stares at the floor. "Umma will be mad.. I don't want to leave Umma. She will be all alone."

The reaper licks his lips and forms a wistful smile. "Good boy. Your umma is lucky to have a good son like you." He strokes the boy's hair. Then he picks him up and carries him in his arm.

They walk towards the door.

Loey knows where he will take him.

"Big hyung. Where are you taking me? Will umma be there?"

No.

No she won't.

"She will come and visit you very soon." He lied.

"Ah. That's okay then." His smile is very pure and heart warming.

"Sungmin really loves umma hm."

The boy nods his head. "A lot. But umma doesn't love me. Umma often says that she wished that I was dead. But I know that if I'm not there, umma will cry. I am all that she has left."

"Yeah, you are. Sungmin is the best boy in the world. Your umma is just very ill."

"Eung. I know! That's why when I wake up tomorrow, I'm going to apologize to umma and say that I'm sorry for not buying that milk. Umma was just having a bad day."

The corner of Loey's lips tightens.

There is no tomorrow.

There won't be any apologize.

They are at the last door. Loey puts Sungmin down on his feet and starts to carefully fix the boy's collar. Loey stares at him with tenderness. "Sometimes it's okay to cry Sungmin. When it hurts, it's okay to cry and say that it is not your fault."

He tilts his head. "What does that mean?"

"It means that sometimes the adult is not right. Not everyone is made to be a parent. You were a good boy. But your umma was not ready. So tomorrow when you wake up, you won't have to live with that fear of being scold or beaten."

"Big hyung." He tugs onto Loey's thumb. His hand is so much smaller compared to his.

"Yes?"

"Big hyung promised me okay? Hyung promised that umma will come for me later."

"I promise."

"Pinky promise?"

Sungmin holds his pinky out.

Loey hesitates.

He lifts his hand and curls his digit around the boy's pinky.

Sungmin moves their pinky and press their thumb together to seal the promise.

"Pinky promise. If you lie then you have to swallow 1000 needles!"

The boy breaks away first.

Loey chuckles in amusement. "Really? 1000 needle?"

"Yes it's a punishment!"

"Sounds scary." The reaper stands up. The door in front of them opens without him touching.

Sungmin waddles ahead and then stops. He turns to the pink haired reaper and waves his tiny hand. His smile is gummy and bright.

Loey's knuckle tighten on his side.

The reaper pulls his hand up.

He waves back at the boy.

The gate to heaven slowly closed in.

Loey lifts his head and sighs heavy. His eyes are wet. He has been holding it in for too long.

No matter how many times he has witness this, the sorrow of being abandoned, betrayed and even hurt by someone that they have trusted hurts him.

For a soul so young, that boy only wanted one thing. That one thing was to be to be loved by his own mother.

The reaper recomposes himself. He squares his shoulder and a dangerous glint flashes across his eyes.

.....

"I told you already! It was an accident."

"No miss. You stabbed your son 15 times. How is that considered an accident?" The mother of the deceased boy argues on.

Loey appears at the police station.

No one can see him.

"I didn't mean to do it!" She cried.

Loey straightens out his hand. His fingers fan out wide and it aims directly at the woman's head.

The police tries to reason with her again. "Like I said you sta-" 

"Hey!!" One of the policemen shouts.

The woman starts to scream. Her whole body combusts into flame.

No one knows what to do.

The police station becomes a chaos.

There are screaming and crying for help.

Fire, fire fire.

Everywhere.

They swallow the woman's sin and devour her soul.

They burn the mother, until she is collapses to the ground as a charred corpse.

Her features are scorn beyond recognition.

Loey turns his heel and walks away just as the medical team arrives.

.............

Class is always during the afternoon. Baekhyun leaves the farm early and then takes a bus and a train to the city. It is not convenient and he did consider moving, but the rent at Loey's place is cheap and Loey is surprisingly nice....

Baekhyun has Loey's number recorded in his phone. He doesn't have a lot of contact.

Since the reaper has a phone, Baekhyun makes his first message.

To Loey:

How is your mission?

Loey returns the message a little late.

To Baekhyun:

Gruesome.

Baekhyun is in the middle of texting Loey back when Sehun comes to his side.

"Hey Baekhyun hyung." Baekhyun froze.

He hasn't heard his ex call him that in a long time.

"What is it?" His tone is cold. He has no time for this. One woman steps out. "Don't be so mean Baekhyun." Baekhyun recognizes that voice too.

Bae Joohyun. One of Sehun's best friend. She never liked him.

The brunette ignores her. He sends the text to Loey.

Joohyun snatches the phone.

Baekhyun shoots up.

"Well, look what we have here. Loey?"

"Give it back."

Joohyun taps into the message box.

Sehun tries to steal the phone back. "Hey stop it."

The whole class is intrigued. They are all watching.

"You're being childish." Sehun growls.

"Joohyun throws the phone back."

Baekhyun couldn't catch it in time and it smashes to the floor and the screen cracks.

"Shit." Sehun crouches down to collect it. Baekhyun gets down before him and snatches his phone.

"Baekhyun-"

The brunette collects his bag and storms off.

He doesn't care where he is going. He doesn't have money to buy another phone.

What Joohyun did was despicable.

Baekhyun runs to the bathroom and tries to take a few deep breath.

He usually doesn't enter public bathrooms. They attract too many ghost. Except this time he feels the need to cry in a room where no one can see.

He feels so stressed and overwhelmed by everything.

He feels like he can't stand up for himself and he suffered from his weakness.

His lock screen is fully cracked. The LED glass is glitching. Loey may have replied But Baekhyun can't see it.

He hopes that he can earn more money and hopefully replace his phone screen... Or maybe he should live with this.

He wipes his wet face and stares at his reflection.

The tap runs. Baekhyun dips his head and splashes a handful of cold water on his face.

The bathroom door behind him cracks open.

The brunette froze.

'Don't pay attention to it.' He chants to himself.

When he doesn't acknowledge the ghost, they won't be able to hurt him. He has Loey's necklace around. This will protect him....He promised it would.

The toilet flushes.

There is no one inside that bathroom stall.

Baekhyun swallows hard. He wipes his face with a paper towel and hand.

Okay he is done.

Now he just needs to walk out and pretend he has seen and heard nothing.

The water stops running.

Baekhyun whips his head to the right of where the exit is一 Two pair of black eyes are staring right at him.

Thump

Baekhyun's breath is lodged in his throat.

Drip.

Drip.

Drip.

The sound of neck twists.

Every inch of Baekhyun's muscle and nerves are not listening to his command.

Don't panick. Don't panick. Don't panick.

The man has his head angled down. His eyes are gorged out of his socket and his face is pale as sheet.

That man is blocking the exit. Baekhyun needs to get out. He needs to do it as soom as possible.

Baekhyun slowly steps to the side. His tries his best to make no sound.

The water continues to drip....

Drip...

Drip...

Another small step and Baekhyun is walking past the hunched man.

Drip...

Drip.......

Drip............

The human swallows.

The man heard it. He twist his head 180 degrees to the back.

Baekhyun is unaware. 

He is almost touching the door handle and then he can get out. 

Cold sweat trickles down his forehead and a bone chilling shudder racks through his spine.

Drip.

Drip.

Drip.

The breathing is loud. It sounds like wheezes. The only thing is一 Those are not coming from Baekhyun一

"You...have such.. Pretty eyes..." 

Shitshitshitshit.

The brunette's heart stops.

Baekhyun doesn't think again. 

He throws the door open and makes a full on bolt.

He doesn't care if he bumps into others. 

They are cursing at him for not looking and Baekhyun doesn't have time for that.

Fuck fuck fuck.

He can't live like this.

He can't stand this any longer!

He falls to the ground in the middle of a hall way. There are students around, eyes are judging him.

He wants to cry.

He doesn't want this.

He wants to go home.

He wants to....

"Loey..."

His phone lights up.

The brightness on his cracked phone screen baffles the frightened man.

The glass is splintered from the inside. However the name is somewhat comprehensive as his notification indicates that someone has texted him.

From Loey.

Come outside. I'm here to pick you up.

Baekhyun scrunches his brow. What did Loey mean he is here? Here at campus? He can see a small group of students peering out of the window from the third floor.

"Wow do you see that? It's a Triumph motobike. Worth a fortune." One male said. They are laughing and making jokes.

When Baekhyun moves his head over and stares at ground level. He can see a tall figure in all leather. He has a shiny black motobike at the front entrance.

The man pulls off his black helmet.

It's Loey.

He really is here as promised一

The man tugs his long fingers through hair. Loey's lips are slightly parting. His brows are furrow and his long fringe is comb back to expose his beautiful features. Loey dips his head down. He is seen to be typing on his phone.

Baekhyun finally snaps out. He feels his phone buzz and luckily it works when he answers the call.

"Where are you little prince?" The reaper's voice sounds so much deeper through the phone.

"Sorry.. I'm coming. I'm just upstairs." Baekhyun walks fast. He holds his phone while running down the stair case.

"Alright. Take your time." The other chuckles.

Baekhyun pants. He reaches the lowest ground and slowly walks his way towards the man.

"Hey. Behind you." One of the male nudges Sehun's elbow. The Sharman's son turns his head and finds Baekhyun standing next to a man who is taller by a head.

Loey helps Baekhyun with putting the helmet on his head. Baekhyun isn't used to riding a motobike.

The reaper pats the empty space at the back. The human obediently climbs on and sits at the back awkwardly. For some strange reason his body feels hot. He can feel curious eyes on his back.

"Hug onto my back." The man instructed.

Baekhyun bites his lip.

Can he skip that?

Maybe Loey can read his mind. He grabs onto Baekhyun's hand and circles them around his lean waist. The engine roars. The noise is so loud that it echoes through the campus. It feels so damn embarrassing when more heads pop out of the window.

"Hold onto me tight or you will fall."

Baekhyun squeezes tight and swallows his breath.

They take off.

Joohyun who is standing next to Sehun slants her eyes.

.....

The wind feels nice on his arms. Baekhyun has never been on a motobike before. The engines vibrates hard beneath his bottom, unlike a car. He never realized how fast a motobike can go.

It feels so thrilling and it makes him feel safe一 Like those ghost can't chase after him.

The red light has shifts..

Loey abruptly stops at the white line. The movement has caused Baekhyun to bump his chest against the reaper's broad back.

Baekhyun hugs him tighter.

The traffic light then shifts green.

The bike speeds off. 

This time much faster. 

The metric climbs higher by the red arrow on the speed reader.

Baekhyun is getting a little scared. He remembers how Loey has mentioned that he died from a motor ride.

They are almost home. Just a block away and the bike stops at the last red light.

Loey puts his hand over Baekhyun's. He is silently assuring him.

The human decides to trust the reaper. Loey has been good to him.

The Triumph enters the front porch of the farm.

The engine dies down.

Loey climbs off first before Baekhyun slips off. They remove their helmet.

Baekhyun pops the question. "Did you buy this?"

"Yeah. My old bike got smashed during the accident. So got a new one. It's cool right?"

"It is very pretty. I heard It's expensive?"

"Yeah. A few million."

The boy drops his head and widens his eyes. "What??"

"Don't worry. I robbed a bank."

"Loey-"

The reaper laughs as he walks in.

Did Loey really rob a bank?

Baekhyun trails after him. Loey open the back garage and parks his motobike in.

"Hey.."

Loey hums while puts the helmets at the back.

"Why did you come today?"

The reaper looks at him. "Because you called me."

"I don't remember calling you."

"You did. You called my name. I knew you were scared again. So I came."

Baekhyun thinks about it. Then looks down. His hand grabs onto his silver chain.

"Is it this? Can you sense it?"

"Yes."

"So that's why you gave me this.."

"Don't worry. They won't hurt you for real. They will only scare you at most. You're a special case Baekhyun. I have asked around and discovered that your third eye was caused by a regret in your life."

"A regret?"

Like his brother's death? The missing pieces to his memory?

"Something like that. It gets complicated since we don't know if it's this life or the life before. Once your regret is resolved, I suppose you stop seeing."

Last time Baekhyun wanted to get rid of his third eye. After today, he has second thoughts.

"If I can't 'see.' You will disappear too. Won't you?"

The reaper doesn't answer. He lowers his head and chuckles deeply.

Baekhyun knows the answer without having to ask.

"You will meet me again. Don't worry."

"How?"

"When you are at your last breath. I will be there to pick you up Baekhyun. Like I did today, when you have lived you life and is ready to let go, I will be there to bring you home."

"I don't want that.."

Loey doesn't understand. He ruffles the brunette's hair. "Don't overthink. I am a reaper. You are a human. You have a life ahead of you, little prince."

"Loey." There is firmness in Baekhyun's voice. "Am I crazy to say that I don't want you to disappear?"

The man removes his hand. "Yes."

"Then call me crazy. I... I finally feel like I found a friend. Everyone here has avoided me. I don't have anyone."

"I won't leave you. I will always be here watching over you." Something flashes before his eyes.

Baekhyun has heard this once.

-

A black sleeve extends out. A hand out and layers over another hand that is so much slender and smaller in size.

("I won't leave you. I will always be here watching over you.")

The man that he said this to has s mole above his lips. He smiles so wistfully, then said.

("You promised.")

-

"一Kyun. Baekhyun?" Baekhyun snaps out of his trance.

Huh.

What just happened?

The man has his brow meeting in the middle. "Are you okay? You spaced out for a minute."

"I-"

Loey is staring at him with concern all over his handsome face.

"Loey- I think I just saw something. I think I heard you say this to me before一" The man has his lips tight.

"Let's go inside first. It's cold here."

Before Baekhyun can say anything more, Loey is walking through the back access to enter the main living room. Loey discards his leather jacket on the couch. He is wearing a black shirt that hugs his figure.

The human looks around. Loey makes his way towards the fire place and picks a few clean wood blocks. He adds a few pieces in and then puts his palm out.

The flames ignite within seconds. Soon, this room becomes very warm and cozy.

"Loey.." Baekhyun drops his head. He fidgets in his spot.

The reaper stands up and sighs softly. "I have an idea. I saw a few flashes from our past life. I think we can start with our past first."

"How? Will you kiss me again?"

"Maybe. But I think we can also search for this online. Based on the way you were dressed, you may have been someone of royal blood? We can check the internet."

Oh right- There is the internet.

It feels funny how Loey knows more than him.

"I don't know which period to search for."

"That's alright. We will collect as many information as we can and then do a search on it. Who knows." The man shrugs his shoulder. "Maybe we were once significant figures."

"That is true.."

"It is not important for now. We aren't in a big rush. We can take our time on it. But if you're very scared of the ghost, then we can do yours first." Baekhyun shakes his head. "I'm not scared." He lies.

Loey chuckles. "Is that so?"

Baekhyun nods. "I'm not."

Loey dips his neck down and leans his face in. Baekhyun's eyes wander to the corner. He can feel the man's intensive gaze on his face. Hell, Baekhyun can even feel the ghost of Loey's breath, his floral cologne and the warmth that he radiates.

The thumping of his chest is so loud that he fears that Loey can hear it if he comes any closer.

The boy gulps.

Loey cocks his head to the right and stares at his bottom lip. Baekhyun tries his best to not bite it, a habit that will kill him one day.

He thinks that maybe Loey is going to kiss him- Otherwise, why else is he looking at him like that?

A small brush of warm air touches his mouth. Baekhyun flinches at the contact. When he looks up at the man, Loey is laughing.

He feels like he just got played. Baekhyun narrows his eyes and is ready to punch the reaper on his arm. Just right before his fist comes in, Loey grabs onto his wrist and tugs his whole body closer.

Baekhyun staggers on his feet and falls into hard chest. Loey's arm surround his waist, it makes Baekhyun feel like he is being wrapped by a warm blanket on a cold winter night.

Loey's hand is big. He feels so gentle when he caresses his hair from the back. Baekhyun's eyes drop mid way, he immediately falls into a state of stupor. Like every other nights before he sleeps, Loey would always pat his hair like this.

Baekhyun used to think that maybe Loey liked to pat his head because he wanted to check if he was asleep. Now that he is doing the same, perhaps Loey just wanted to comfort him after those difficult ‘times.’

“Are you hungry? Let’s eat.”

The brunette nods his head.

Their friendship is slowly blooming into something strange.

Truthfully, Baekhyun doesn’t hate it.

.....


	3. Announcement

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The end

This fic is officially dropped


End file.
